


Utopia

by ib0181i



Category: Original Work
Genre: Pain, Poems, Reality, Truth, Utopia, it is not a very literary piece, me just writing random shit, my reality - Freeform, my truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ib0181i/pseuds/ib0181i
Summary: Just a small piece that I wrote, it might not actually make sense.
Kudos: 3





	Utopia

_Utopia_

Utopia.

It is one of those words that depicts an ideal.

Tough times like this just makes everything worse.

People being against each other and a Virus that is claiming lives.

Why make yourself suffer in a hell you created?

If there were such a place,

I imagine it to be one without humans,

One without destruction,

One where only harmony exists.

Utopia,

Is nothing but a made up word,

A word that depicts an ideal that will never be true.

Cruel isn’t it?

Putting hope into the minds that yearn a perfect world.

Even in the animal world,

They fight for survival.

Plants fight for water.

There is no such thing as Utopia.

It is only a made up word for those who yearn the perfect world.

Harmony,

Is nothing but a facade.

It is only on the surface,

The most turbulent waters are always under the most calm scenes.

Everyone is so good as masking nowadays,

I really find it hard to believe that Utopia exists, even if Humans are dead.

Utopia,

A world where there is no destruction,

A world where Humans don’t exist,

A world where only Harmony prevail.

I can only tell you all those are just hopeful thinking.

Death awaits everyone in this world.

Death will be the end road.

Death is where Utopia comes true.

The world is granting your wish.

With a virus on the loose and protests going on.

People are getting shot,

Lives are being taken,

Well aren’t you happy?

Suffering is the only way to Utopia.

Utopia,

A word that only brings destruction,

A word that brings pain to people,

A word that is the furthest away from Ideal.

That is Utopia,

A word made to help people dream,

Only to crush those dreams with the overwhelming force of reality.

Utopia,

Now what’s that supposed mean?


End file.
